El fin de una amistad es dificil y dura de olvidar
by Inqui Zulu
Summary: bueno primer fic asi que espero les guste, ok
1. Cap1 el inicio

"_**el fin de una amistad es dura y difícil de olvidar"**_

_**Cap 1 "el inicio"**_

_**Hola, como estáis, esta historia será de rio pero con algunos suplementos nuevos, yo también formare parte de la historia que hare (aquí me llamare Drake), aun no se cuantos capítulos va a tener pero espero les agrade, obviamente esta historia llevara algo de naruto shippuden (bueno solo sus jutsus y uno que otro de sasuke) espero les agrade porque me partí el cerebro haciendo esto :)**_

watch?v=qk2X3_KxEiM

_**En un momento de la historia no muy lejos**_

-"amigo por favor quédate conmigo, no me dejes" -decía blu un tanto asustado

-"blu, no creo que aguante ese último golpe que le dieron lo dejo muy dañado y probablemente muera" –decía perla sin esperanza de que viviera.

-(mis 2 mejores amigos se preocupan por mi después de todo lo que les hice)- decía yo en mi mente, -"chicos"

Blu y perla voltearon a verme

-"creo que este es mi fin, no creo soportar más, pero antes de irme, quiero que sepan que lo siento, nunca debí hacerles esto a los 2, nunca debí involucrarlos a esta vida de dolor y sufrimiento, ahora solo les pido me perdonen, pero antes les daré algo que me dio mi maestro" –metí mi mano en el bolsillo y se lo di a blu.

-"esto los ayudara a los 2 en los siguientes días para que acaben esta guerra…..mi momento llego….les dejo esto en sus manos….gracias por ser mis mejores amigos"- esas fueron mis últimas palabras.

-"te extrañaremos mucho, Drake, ahora descansa en paz"-dijeron blu y perla al mismo tiempo. Yo en ese día morí con una sonrisa….

_**4 meses antes cerca de Europa ….**_

-"Drake has demostrado ser muy fuerte, incluso más que yo aún siendo un humano del tamaño de un guacamayo, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo es que te volviste de ese tamaño si medias 1.80 metros de alto"-dijo mi maestro

**(el maestro no tiene nombre pero se lo pondré mas adelante)**

-"para serle sincero no me acuerdo, solo recuerdo que naci así pequeño y que era especial, que podía usar algo llamado chakra, que usted mi maestro me enseño a usar, y que podía hablar con los animale, y la verdad fue muy raro tener ese don"-le dije

-"pues bueno ok, aquí acabo tu entrenamiento, ya eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca pero recuerda lo que te enseñe solo es para defenderte a ti y a los demás"-me dijo el maestro

-"si ok, como digas 'papa' "-le respondí

**Del otro lado en el amazonas, Brasil donde blu y perla vivían muy muy muy felices con la tribu (ahí aja)**

-"buen día amor, como amaneciste"-dijo blu a perla

-"aaaa bien, que haces tan temprano despierto cielo"-le dijo perla a blu

-"aaa es que tuve una visión de algo extraño"-dijo blu

-"ooo ya, y se puede saber que soñaste"-dijo perla

-"si, si te puedo decir" - dijo blu - "pues fue algo como si tuviéramos un amigo humano pero del tamaño de nosotros, nos podía entender muy fácil y fue muy raro, dado que no nos entendemos"

-"wuahu, ok yo creo que se acabaron esos arándanos que te manda linda" –dijo perla

-"buen día mama, buen día papa" -dijo bia- "que hacen despiertos tan temprano"

-"a solo nos despertamos porque hace mucho calor jeje"-dijeron los blu y perla

-"y tú qué haces tan temprano despierta, jovencita"-dijo perla

-"bueno es que…. Yo…."-fue interrumpida por Carla y tiago que también se levantaron al oír tanto ruido – "por que están todos despiertos tan temprano, según el sol son las 7 de la mañana, y es domingo"-dijo Carla

"tienes razón"-dijo tiago

"bueno ya que estamos todos despiertos, porque no vamos a buscar comida"-dijo perla como sugerencia

-"siiiii"-dijeron todos

-"bueno pues no se hable más vámonos"-dijo perla

Toda la familia había ido a comer, y pronto se encontrarían con alguien, con el que soñó blu…..

_**Bueno eso fue todo de mi primer capítulo, no lo quise alargar, porque ya tenía sueño y lo termine a la 1:08am, pero bueno, otra cosa no se cada cuando actualicé, pero yo creo que lo hare cada una semana, aun no estoy seguro, pero si les gusto denle fap…..perdon favoritos y dejen sus revius o como se escriba,les ha hablado inqui y les deseo buenos días XD **_


	2. Cap 2 el encuentro avehumano

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_"el encuentro ave/humano"_**

**_Hola, soy su querido amigo inqui Zulú, y les traigo mi querido segundo capítulo, de esta historia (les recuerdo que no sé cuantos capítulos van a ser y que no se cada cuando actualice), bueno sin más que decir que empiece la historia._**

watch?v=GvEQE8pHH1U

Devuelta con drake, en su mente –"(me sigo preguntando, como es que llegue al amazonas tan rápido, no entiendo, lo último que recuerdo fue que…)

**Flashback**

-"bueno ya que mi maestro me dijo que soy libre, pues vamos a divertirnos en Europa, vamos a hacer malda…."

- aparece una nube de la nada

–"que extraño una nube, pero alcance a oír antes de irme que no iba a llover…..qué raro….. no tiene sentido, bueno no le daré tanta importancia"

Había caminado horas y horas hasta que vi un letrero que decía 'Francia'

–"vaya hasta que veo civilización, pero no puedo dejar que me vean…."

Vi hacia arriba y vi que la nube me estaba siguiendo

-"esa es la misma nube que vi hace unas horas, me está preocupando"

Después de haber pasado por varias tiendas sin que me vieran (ya que había usado su técnica de transformación, se transformo en un guacamayo azul, pero esta transformación de guacamayo tenía-en vez de ser todo azul- alrededor de sus ojos tenía un color rojo, tenía muchas plumas en cabeza

-como si fuera el peinado de Roberto- de la mitad hacia arriba era color negro)

Ya después de haber roba….. Tomado prestado comida se dirigió a un sitio donde dormir

-"vaya una casa abandonada ahí podre dormir hoy"

Esa noche pasaron cosas feas y cuando despertó ya estaba en la amazonas

**Fin del flasback (_algo raro XD_)**

-"(también debo entender que esa nube tenía un aspecto raro)- dije

**Devuelta con la familia azul**

-"vaya que rico desayuno"-dijeron Bia, Carla y Tiago al mismo tiempo

-"si, es cierto estuvo rico"-dijo perla

-"…"-blu no decía nada

-"blu, que tienes no has hablado desde que salimos del árbol"-dijo perla-"sigues asustado por tu sueño, ¿verdad?"

-"aaaah no, solo pensaba en tonterías"-dijo blu

-"ok, y que quieres hacer esta tarde"-dijo perla con un tono de me quiero divertir

-"no se…. qué te parece dar una vuelta alrededor de la tribu"-dijo blu

-"ok, suena divertido, así sirve que también buscamos lugares para traer a la familia o para nosotros dos jeje"- dijo perla con tono coqueteishon

**_(XD)_**

Después de haber buscado tantas horas no encontraron nada, se habían parado en un árbol y desde allí me vieron

-"mira blu, un humano"-dijo perla

-"oye sí, pero es muy pequeño para que sea un humano"-dijo blu

En mi mente -"(drake cuanto llevas caminando?)- me decía a mi mismo –"no lo sé pero necesito encontrar aunque sea a un animal"

De repente vi que algo llego a mi muy rápido y me noqueo

-"perla, en verdad era necesario noquearlo?"-dijo blu

-"no, pero debemos llevarlo con mi padre para ver que le hacemos"-dijo perla

-"ok, vamos"

**Ya en el árbol de Eduardo**

-"padre"-gritaba perla

Eduardo salió para ver qué pasaba

-"perla, blu, que es lo que traen ahí?"-pregunto Eduardo algo molesto

-"es un humano, pero este es diferente a los otros"-dijo perla

-"métanlo, nadie debe verlo"-dijo Eduardo

-"ok"-dijo blu y perla al mismo tiempo

Ya adentro

-"¿por qué lo trajeron?-dijo Eduardo algo enojado

-"porque no sabíamos qué hacer con él, además se ve que la ha pasado muy mal, solo mírale las cicatrices en su espalda, manos y pies"-dijo blu

-"mmmmm, está bien, cuando despierte díganle se quedara un tiempo hasta que sus cicatrices sanen"-dijo Eduardo

-"ok, perla ayúdame a llevarlo a nuestra casa"-dijo blu

-"¿en nuestra casa?- dijo perla

-"si, o dime ¿Por qué no en nuestra casa?, no tiene otro lugar"-dijo blu

-"buen punto"-dijo perla

Ya en la casa….digo árbol….. o lo que sea

-"mama, papa quien es el humano"-dijo bia

-"aaah no lo sabemos, nos lo encontramos tirado y mal herido cerca de donde termina la tribu"-dijo blu

-"(vaya ya es de noche y aun no despierta espero que no se muera)"

**En el sueño de Drake**

-"madre, padre no se vayan, no me dejen solo"- decía llorando

-"no estarás solo, estarás con tu mascota, regresaremos pronto"-decía mi madre alejándose con mi padre

-"estará bien solo, pero y si no regresamos, esta guerra lleva así más de 5 años"-dijo mi padre

-"lo sé solo lo dije para tranquilizarlo"-dijo mi madre

De repente una bomba estallo justo cuando los padres de Drake salían

-"Nooooooooo!, mama, papa!"-grite mientras lloraba

De repente el niño drake empezó a sentir como una especie de chakra morado con azul lo envolvió dándole mucha fuerza y poder para destruir un estado

Salió de su casa y empezó a gritar más fuerte que una mujer llorando por sus zapatos.

Eso hizo que se despertara, para ver enfrente de el a dos guacamayos, preguntándole por su nombre

Perla y blu pensaron que no entendería puesto que él era un humano y que no se podían comunicar

-"¿cuál es tu nombre?-me dijo blu

-"…."no dije nada

-"blu, no creo que te entienda"-dijo perla

-"mi nombre es drake, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?"-dije

Perla y blu se asustaron

-"yo…m….me llamo b…blue"-dijo obviamente blu :v

-"yo me llamo perla"-dijo obviamente perla :v

-"¿Cómo es que nos entiendes?¿cómo es que puedes hablar con nosotros"-dijo perla

-"a pues yo soy un humano especial, porque me duele la cabeza?"-dije-"siento como si solo recordara mi nombre (aunque es lo único que recuerdo)"-dije

-"bueno pues necesitas descansar mañana te daremos un tour por la tribu"-dijo perla-"ahora vámonos a dormir, vámonos blu, ooooh y bienvenido a la tribu, drake, descansa)-dijo perla

-"…."-blu no dijo nada solo sonrió

Ellos se fueron a dormir, yo también me fui a dormir, puesto que sabía que mañana iba a ser pesado

-"(vaya ellos se parecen a mis padres, espero conocerlos más a los dos, me caen muy bien, aunque esa perla me da algo de escalofríos)-dije en mi mente

**_Bueno eso fue mi segundo capítulos, y les hare 2 preguntas_**

**_La primera.- ¿Qué esperan de esta historia?_**

**_Y la segunda.- bueno nada más será una pregunta_**

**_Bueno y se preguntaran por que Eduardo acepto el que se quedara, pues la verdad yo ni se jeje_**

**_Aaaaah y les dejo de música de final el opening 16 de naruto jeje _**

**_watch?v=T-yeV1N9c1E_**

**_Aquí Inqui Zulú se despide….. bye _**


	3. Cambios de ultimo momento :v

**_Cambios por el momento :v_**

**_Hola a mis amigos lectores…. O los que sigan este fic :v solo quiero decirles que va a ver cambios_**

**_1) _****_El segundo nombre de drake es menma_**

**_2) _****_Aun está en proceso el boceto de mi OC (tanto humano como ave)_**

**_3) _****_Si si si ya sé que quieren el siguiente capitulo, si lo voy a hacer lo empezare a escribir el jueves y tal vez el lunes ya lo suba :v XD_**

**_4) _****_Y cuatro….. mmmmmm a si, bueno para no ponerle eso de "dijo blu, repitió perla, y hablo eduardo" solo va a estar la primera letra (de blu es la "B", de perla la "p" y pues de eduardo la "E" :v)_**

**_Y ya eso creo que son los cambios y no se preocupen que actualizare antes de que digan supercalifrastilisticoespiralidoso_**

**_:v_**

**_Bueno aquí se despide inqui zulú….. Bye_**


	4. la tribu desconcentrada por un humano

**Capitulo 3**

**"_la tribu desconcentrada por la llegada de un humano pequeño"_**

**_Eeee aquí el tercer capitulo, perdón por la tardanza de 2 semanas o tres la verdad no recuerdo, pero es que me habían roto el corazón, ahorita lo estoy pegando, sin más preámbulo, el capitulo_**

**watch?v=dASpcSjCj2I**

Ya en la mañana después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer, perla y blu aun seguían durmiendo mientras que menma estaba meditando –ya saben por lo de su entrenamiento-. Tiago, bia y carla se habían despertado para conocer al nuevo invitado.

T: "_mira, duerme de una forma extraña ese humano"._

Bi_: "no tiago, esa es la pose de meditación, lo sé porque yo ya había leído un libro para relajarse espiritualmente" _

D_: "ya los oí niños, vamos salgan de ahí que no les hare nada"_

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez les dio escalofríos, pues ningún humano podía entender a los animales.

Bi: "_aaa hola, no nos hemos presentado, hola yo soy bia la inteligente, el es tiago el latoso y ella es carla la mayor y es la divertida"_

T y C:_ "hola"_

D: "_hola chicos, mi nombre es drake, menma drake"_

Bia se quedo pensando y después dijo _"menma te me haces conocido, pero no recuerdo en donde…."_

En ese momento perla sale haber porque había tanto ruido

P: "que hacen todos despiertos tan temprano…."

Se queda viendo a drake…

P: _"a ya vi porqué…. Buenos días señor drake, listo para el recorrido por la tribu"_

D: "_claro, pero ya se despertó blu"_

_Perla se le queda viendo y le miente, y algo malvada responde_

_P: "no él se va a quedar a cuidar a los niños"_

_D: "ok"_

_Después de eso ya estaban a punto de salir y perla se acuerda de algo y le pregunta a drake_

_P: "se me olvido, tu no vuelas, ¿verdad?_

_D: "claro que vuelo solo hágase un poco para allá, señorita perla"_

_D: "jutsu de transformación"_

_PUM_

_P: "vaya, hasta poderes tienes y que bonita forma de guacamayo tienes, aunque tus plumas de la cabeza tienen otro color, y también te cambio el color de ojos"_

_D: "sí, bueno es que, nunca supe si fui un guacamayo o un humano, aun no está definido que tipo de especie soy, bueno te cuento de camino a donde me vas a llevar"_

_Perla solo movió la cabeza, y empezaron a volar_

**En camino hacia el árbol de Eduardo**

P: "bueno me ibas a decir algo de que no está bien definida tu tipo de especie"

D: "eee, a sí, bueno decía, que aun no la tengo definida, cuando estaba con mi maestro le pregunte que era yo en realidad, pero no me supo decir"

P: "¿y tus padres saben donde estas o algo?"

D: "este…." Me había puesto triste, pero tuve que disfrazar esa tristeza con felicidad "pues en realidad no tengo padres, si los tuve pero murieron"

P: "o perdón, si te hice recordar algo malo"

D: "descuida, siempre es bueno preguntar" (bueno a veces) - dije en mente

P: "bueno cambiando de tema, ¿cómo obtuviste tus poderes?"

D: "pues ni yo sé, descubrí mis poderes con mi maestro, el me enseño mucho pero no se le llaman poderes, si no se le llama chakra lo sé porque él me dijo, me enseño mucho pero solo recuerdo muy poco de mis jutsus."

P: "¿jutsus?"

D: "si bueno, a lo que le dices poderes en realidad se llaman jutsus, es como el que hice para transformarme en ave, pero cada jutsu requiere un poco de chakra, hay algunos que necesitan mucho chakra, pero esos los uso en caso de que esté en peligro de muerte o para salvar a alguien"

P: "¿y crees poder enseñarme uno?"

D: "tal vez, pero primero el recorrido por su 'tribu' "

P: "eee o si, se me había olvidado"

**En el árbol de blu y perla la la la la (eco :v)**

Blu apenas estaba despertando eran las 11 en punto

B: "pero que rico dormí, como amaneciste perl… no está"

Bi: "buenos días papa, si buscas a mi mama se fue con el señor drake, creo que iban con mi abu"

B: "así le iban a dar recorrido hoy, bueno los voy a alcanzar..."

Carla interrumpió a su padre

C: "no puedes ir, mi madre dijo que te ibas a quedar a cuidarnos"

B: "perla dijo eso (que estará tramando), bueno los dejo con su tia mimi y después alcanzo a perla y drake"

C y Bi: "¿podemos ir contigo?"

B: "bueno, si prometen que cuidan a su hermano tiago… mmmm... ya veré que día"

C: "ok, papi"

Bi: "pues está bien"

B: "aaaa por cierto y ¿tiago?"

C: "asi creo que dijo que iba con sus amigos a ser travesuras o algo asi"

B: "bueno… se lo pierde, por cierto ¿Cómo es que Drake pudo volar?"

Bi: "pues hizo con sus manos…. Unos…. No se un tipo de figuras…..aparecio una especie de humo blanco….. y pum, se convirtió en un ave muy hermosa"

B: "mmm que raro….. bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo y vamos con su abu"

Todos: "ok vamos"

Después de esa plática se fueron volando tranquilamente hasta el árbol de Eduardo, miiientras que perla y drake seguían por ahí volando, perla estaba alargando el viaje hasta el árbol de Eduardo, algo traía entre manos (bueno de hecho alas o garras….. como sea, traía algo entre eso)

Mientras blu, bia y carla ya habían llegado al árbol de Eduardo, pero perla y drake aun no…..

**Continuara (chan chan chaaaaaaaaan :v)**

**Jeje hola gente que sigue mi fic que creo que es uno ._. ,bueno no importa espero que lo lean les guste, lo amen y todo eso. Bueno el punto es que si tal vez haga un romance de mi OC con perla y un yaoi extremo con blu, no broma perdón, pero si va a ver romance con perla ya lo pensé pero verán esto mas adelante no les quiero hacer spoilers y esas basuras. Bueno y también disculpen mi ausencia, pero me traían de aquí para alla, la escuela también y pfff bueno al menos ya paso, y tal vez actualice más seguido (ahí aja) aun no lo sé estoy en un veré xD, y por ultimo dejen sus reviews, si tienen duda de algo, pues también dejen review por que no les voy a dar mi face. Bueno yo soy inqui zulu, y los vere pronto, hasta la próxima ;) aaaa y si lo se no es muy largo el capitulo, pero al menos intento que sea largo, ya que tenga experiencia si seran L.A.R.G.O.S. xD  
><strong>


	5. el enemigo llega, cap 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_"Conociendo al enemigo"_**

**Ho-hola soy German…. A no yo no soy German, bueno, va de nuevo . Ho-hola soy Inqui-Zulu y les traigo el nuevo capítulo, lo se me tarde algo perdón, pero la escuela y esa basura, y luego tuve problemas con una amiga y pss estuve deprimido, pero pues uno se levanta solo, así que aquí el capítulo. Ojo es la entrada del enemigo (bueno al menos el principio), a y aparte los enemigos son aves (guacamayos para ser más específico) que lograron descubrir el chakra como Drake. Más informes hasta abajo al final.**

**Palabras que salen del corazón de un escritor.**

_"vive la vida, nunca dañes los lazos que has creado, porque esos lazos no los puedes recuperar tan fácil, tendrás que pasar por ciertas pruebas para recuperarlas, esto de los lazos lo hice yo, rompí uno con mi mejor amiga. No hagas daño a las personas, por que recuerda que existe el karma y llega mas fuerte de lo que lo envias"_

**_I_ntro dramatica**

Narrador: _"todos los humanos tienen amigos y enemigos, hay veces que los enemigos se vuelven tus mejores amigos"_

N: "_todo héroe tiene villanos, algunos héroes cambian de parecer a los villanos, pero a veces los villanos cambian de parecer a los héroes, y nuestro amigo Drake, no se queda atrás, el algunas vez fue villano, y tuvo un héroe llamado Kurama" _**(Nota de autor: si lo sé, no se me ocurrió otro nombre)**_ "cada uno se llevaba, cada uno peleo hasta morir, pero un día, Drake dio una vuelta a su vida, se quitó la venda que tenía en los ojos" y cambio de ser el villano al héroe, y viceversa con kurama"._

N:_ "después de eso, ninguno se volvió a ver…. Hasta ahora…"_

**20 años después en lo que Drake andaba de loco con perla: v (bueno de hecho es al revés ****à****ß****)**

K: "_vaya que bonita selva, donde dices que estamos, ¿Karina?"_

Ka_: "estamos en el amazonas, kuma"_

K: _"¿amazonas?_"

Ka: "_si amazonas, ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?"_

K: _"no, no pasa nada. (Este chakra ya lo he sentido antes, espero no encontrármelo aquí.)"_

Ka: _"claro que te pasa algo cuéntamelo"_

K: "_es una larga historia, te la cuento cuando lleguemos a un árbol para descansar"_

Ka_: "ok"_

**Mientras en otro lado de la selva peluda**

D: _"aaa señorita perla falta mucho para llegar, no estoy acostumbrado a volar tanto tiempo"_

P: "_bueno es que como te dije antes, primero enséñame a usar el chakra, y después te llevo con mi padre Eduardo"_

D: _"¿es necesario hacerlo ahorita?"_

P:_ "si"_

D: _"bueno pues está bien, si lo controlas hoy ahorita, te enseño mi mejor técnica que me enseño mi maestro, ya que creo que tú la podrías controlar muy bien"_

P: _"ok, pues aquí, ya nos alejamos bastante de la tribu, aquí no le puedes hacer daño a nadie"_

D: _"(ok, que le enseñare, primero el jutsu de transformación o para poder caminar en las paredes o en el agua), bueno primero yo te enseñare como transformarte en un humano (porque fue lo único que aprendí, lo demás lo aprendí yo solo). Bueno primero has esta posición de alas….._

**Después de un rato de enseñanza de poses de manos y cosas de esa naturaleza**

D: "¿_entendido?"_

P: "_si entendido (ups no puse la atención suficiente, es que están guapo en su forma de ave…..)"._

D: _"bueno pues has el jutsu de transformación"_

P: _"(pues que sea lo que dios quiera….)" *con voz femenina* "jutsu de transformación"_

En ese momento se puso humo blanco, y entonces…

D: _"wuahu, vaya que guapa"_

Perla pensaba en ese momento en que se había convertido, y para su sorpresa, era una humana muy guapa (al menos eso pensaba Drake)

D: _"bueno ya en tu tranformacion de humana, te voy a enseñar otro jutsu"_

P: _"¿otro?, ¿Que será esta vez?_

D: _"es de fuego, algo peligroso…. Pero muy seguro"_

P: _"Y ¿Cómo se llama?_

_D: "katon: Goukakyou no jutsu, así se llama en japonés y en español es: estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego"_

_P: "¡¿Fuego?! Pero eso es peligroso aquí en la selva"_

_D: "a tienes razón" _– pensó por un momento –_ "ahorita que me acuerdo no teníamos que ir al árbol de Eduardo"_

_P: "a si cierto ya se hizo tarde, mejor vámonos antes de que piensen otra cosa"_

_D: "claro (pero que podrían pensar los demás)" se dijo en mente._

**Mientras tanto en el árbol de Eduardo**

E: _"ya se tardaron"- dijo algo molesto_

B: _"tal vez le dio una vuelta por la tribu, ya sabe, para que se acostumbre a estar aquí por el momento. (perla en donde te has metido)"_ -pensó blu

Bi y C: "_a papa, ¿dónde está perla?, y ¿Dónde está Drake?_ –dijeron al unisono

B: _"fueron a dar una vuelta a la tribu, seguro no tardan"_

De repente oyen unos aleteos fuertes y….. taran, perla y drake ya habían llegado

E: _"hija llega tarde"_ – le dijo con tono de alegría – _"¿Dónde estabas?"_

B_: "si, ¿dónde estaban?_ –blu dijo un poco molesto

P: _"lo lleve a que conociera un poco más la tribu"_

E: _"Ahh, y ¿Dónde está ese humano?_ –dijo algo molesto

D: _"E… estoy a…aquí"-_dijo con algo de miedo

E: _"pero que dem….. ¿eres un ave?, ayer eras humano"_

D: _"Ahh si, bueno, soy algo especial jeje"_

E: _"bueno, no importa, ¿listo para el entrenamiento?"_

D: _"Ahh ¿Entrenamiento?"_

E: _"te quieres quedar aquí, ¿no?"_

Lo pensó como por 3 minutos, y después le respondio:

D: _"si me quiero quedar"_

E: _"pues vámonos"_ –dijo firme y un poco molesto

**Continuara…..**

**Jeje, como les pareció el capítulo de hoy?... si lo se perdón por la tardanza, pero han sido semanas duras(aunque hayan pasado solo 1) bueno también quiero hablar, parte de esta historia, va a tener partes de mi vida, que me marcaron mucho, bueno que ahorita me dejo algo incomodola historia que lei de mi buen amigo Tiagold, su historia me medo incomodo en cierto modo, pero el lo advirtió mucho antes de que empezara todo, se llama amor entre hermanos, se lo recomiendo si son pervertidos….. no broma, pero si gustan leerlo adelante, es bajo su propia responsabilidad…. Bueno me desvió del tema, si deje creo yo algunas incógnitas, pero así es mi historia, y tal vez ponga mas, bueno aquí me despido yo ojala les gusta, se despide su amigo inqui 180 (si ya me decidi mi nombre de autor), asi que hasta la próxima, y por favor dejen sus reviews, para saber si les gusta, si no les gusta o cosas asi, es bienvenida cualquier critica.**

**Dattebayo ;)**


End file.
